Coition
by EclecticRegard
Summary: Wilson is faced with a decision: have office sex and get House out of his hair, or deny House and be annoyed until he inevitably gives in anyways. Chapter 2: Exam room encounter.
1. Chapter 1

_Well. This came outta the blue. I really like the way it turned out._

WARNING:_This is a slash smut!fic, as in explicit sexual content between two men. Seriously, if you don't like that sort of thing, you don't have to read it._

DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own "House, M.D.", its characters, or anything pertaining to it. I just own this story and its plot._

**Coition**

Wilson's jaw dropped, "You want _what_?"

"You heard me just fine. I want to have sex in either of our offices." House stated nonchalantly, leaning back on the couch in Wilson's office.

"Well... But... I mean... Why??"

House snorted, "Because the thrill of possibly being caught is fucking hot, that's why."

The oncologist blanched, "Wh-Why can't you just be happy with a normal sex life?"

"... Do you even know who you're talking to?"

The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments, neither wanting to back down from their stand on the situation. Naturally, Wilson was the one who caved in.

"... Fine. We'll have office sex. Now go away so I can finish this paperwork." Wilson sighed, picking up his pen.

House chuckled, "I want it _now_, James."

"House, it's the middle of the day!"

"So? Just draw the blinds and lock the doors."

Wilson slumped back in his chair, placing a hand over his eyes, "You're not going to leave me alone until we do this, are you?"

"You know me so well."

With a small groan, the younger doctor got up and slowly closed the blinds and locked the doors. "I swear, if you tell _anybody_ about this, I'll castrate you with a rusty knife."

"Duly noted, dear." House said cheerfully, spreading his arms out on the back of the couch, opening his legs a bit.

Wilson turned around and blinked at him, slightly bewildered, "What... are you doing?"

"You're gonna ride me."

"C-Come again?"

"I'll come when I want to, thanks. ... My leg's acting up today. So, you'll have to ride me."

The slighter man sighed, "Fine. Do you have any lubricant?"

"Now why would I carry something like that around? Somebody might think I'm a horn dog or something."

"Right, because that part of your life is_ such_ a secret." Wilson snorted, going to retrieve something from his desk before walking over to House.

Hail let out an incredulous laugh, "You keep a bottle of lotion at work? Do you need to masturbate that much?"

"Shut up. My hands get dry during the winter."

House grabbed the bottle, inspecting it more closely before smirking, "... It's vanilla scented."

Wilson snatched it back, blushing a bright red, "I-I don't get myself off at work!"

"Then why do you keep_ lotion _in your desk? And don't give me that bullshit explanation about how you have dry hands, 'cause I know that your hands are anything but."

"Well... I-I wear it sometimes... when I know I'm going to be around you, because I know you like the smell. It's like the smell turns you into a romantic lover, and occasionally I want... _it_ to be tender and loving."

"Like it's ever not? I've slept with you multiple times because I love you, Jimmy boy, and I can't get enough of you." House paused, "... Can we get going before this turns into an episode of _'How Gay Can We Sound'_?"

Wilson chuckled, leaning down to press a quick kiss on the diagnostician's lips, "Sure."

He set the lotion down next to House, clambering on top of him. He carded his fingers through House's hair as he kissed him again, much more passionately this time. The battle for dominance was over quickly, and Wilson's lips parted willingly to allow the larger man access.

House moaned softly; he could still taste his lover's mint-flavored mouth wash.

The older doctor's hands trailed down Wilson's back, eventually coming to rest on his ass. He gave the cheeks an appreciative squeeze before gripping them firmly, pushing Wilson's hips closer to the seated man.

Wilson mewled in surprise and started kissing House's jawline, up to his ear. "W-Want you... in me... so badly..." he whispered huskily.

House ground his hips upwards into Wilson, his already hardening member pressing up against the slighter man, "So _do_ something about it."

Wilson gasped, "G-Greg...!"

He squeezed Wilson's ass roughly, "It's your show. You want something to happen? You gotta do it yourself."

Wilson whimpered, nodding, "A-Alright."

He settled his hips back on House's lap, careful as always about his injured thigh. His hands ran down from House's hair, over his shoulders and down his chest, resting at his pants. Expert hands undid the belt, button, and zipper before sliding the pants down as far as he could without needing House to lift up off of the couch.

Their eyes were locked, brown orbs staring shyly into confident, blue ones.

He fisted House's erection through the slim material of his boxers, eliciting a deep moan from the diagnostician. With his free hand, he began stroking himself through his work pants.

After what felt like forever, House's hands moved from Wilson's ass and batted his hand away from the Wilson's groin, "I'll take care of you."

House's hands worked hastily to undo Wilson's pants. He slid them halfway down Wilson's thighs, then grabbed the bottle of lotion. He squirted some of it onto his fingers before urging Wilson's legs open a bit more.

The slighter man complied, shuddering in anticipation. He gasped loudly when the first finger breached his entrance.

House took a bit of time, making sure his lover was fully prepared, gently adding one finger, then another as he went along.

Wilson's muscles flexed around the three fingers as he whimpered, "Greg... _please_..."

"G-Gotta finish... getting me ready."

Eagerly, Wilson eased House's boxers down to join his pants. He picked up the bottle and squirted a generous amount into his palm before reaching down to lubricate House's length. Once finished, he wriggled his ass against House's fingers, begging for him to take them out so he could enjoy the real thing.

House chuckled slightly, pulling the fingers out and leaning back to allow Wilson to do as he pleased.

Wilson placed his entrance right above House's penis, a tremor wracking his body as the two barely brushed against the other. With a sharp gasp, Wilson pushed down, impaling himself on House's member.

House's head tossed back as he groaned. Wilson made sure to push down as far as he could; House was almost completely sheathed within the oncologist.

Wilson lifted his hips and brought himself down. He repeated the act several times before settling on a steady pace. He rode his lover for an unknown amount of time. It lasted for eternity. It lasted for only a moment.

Wilson's legs began to tremble with the exertion, "H-House... I can't..."

Without a word, House's hands drifted down and gripped Wilson's hips. He captured Wilson's lips in a fiery kiss as he helped move him along.

The room was quiet, aside from the whimpers from Wilson and the moans from House, both of which were muffled by the other's mouth.

With a stifled cry, Wilson came first, spraying his seed over his and House's shirt-clad chests.

He rested his head on the other's shoulder, allowing House to do all of the work.

It took a few more minutes for House's own orgasm to take over. He gripped Wilson's hips firmly and held him down, rocking against the younger man, draining himself as much as he could.

Both doctor's panting filled the air, their bodies falling limp.

Finally, Wilson spoke. "W-Wow..."

"Told you it was hot." House kissed his lips gently.

"Yeah... you were right. It was fun..."

"Just wait until the_ next_ time we do it in the office. I'll make sure my leg's better so I can bend you over the desk and ravage you properly."

"... Such a romantic guy, House. That's the sweetest thing I've heard from you since that poem you wrote me." (1)

"I know. I even amaze myself."

-----

1) _See chapter 26 of_ **The Buddy Collections** _to read the poem._

_More smut. Hope you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second (unplanned) installment of 'Coition'! This is an edited/censored version, since I have decided to only post uncensored versions on my livejournal. Link for uncensored will be available on my profile. Enjoy._

**Coition**

Chapter 2

Several weeks passed after their first sexual encounter in the office. Wilson had, admittedly, thoroughly enjoyed it. However, that didn't mean that office sex was going to remain off of his "_list of things I did once and hope like hell I'll never have to do again_".

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't like having a heart attack threatening to befall him should somebody discover them mid-thrust. He also realized that he probably shouldn't have told House that there was no way they would ever have office sex again. At least, he shouldn't have done it so soon.

Wilson really should have expected House to become insufferable after that.

Nearly every day afterwards, House would find a way to work the discussion of office sex into their conversations, no matter where said conversations were being held. They spoke a lot about it when they were at home, mostly because Wilson couldn't escape the older man. Other times they would discuss it when they were out together or, to Wilson's utter horror, at the hospital.

Thankfully, neither Cuddy nor House's team ever took him seriously on the matter.

It was getting more and more difficult to change the subject once House would bring it up, just as it was getting harder to not simply cave in. Wilson was a strong individual, but his one true weakness had and always would be House.

After a few weeks of constant irritation, House interrupted an exam in the clinic. Wilson had had enough.

The oncologist managed to keep himself in check while they were in front of the patient. He politely apologized to the patient and proceeded to push House out of the room and into an empty exam room.

Once the door was shut firmly behind him, he whirled around to glare at the taller man.

"House, are you _high_? I was with a patient!" Wilson advanced on him, fire burning in his eyes.

The diagnostician hardly seemed bothered by Wilson's anger. "You know very well what I'm like when I'm high. Furthermore..." he paused for effect, "you know exactly what you can do to get me to stop."

"I am _not_ having office sex with you, Greg. You'll be lucky to ever have sex with me again, if you keep pulling stunts like that!" Wilson placed his hands on his hips, unwittingly making himself more adorable than threatening.

House shrugged, "Fine, we don't have to have office sex."

Wilson blinked. "... Really?"

"Yeah. We can do it right here just as well."

"... You _must_ be high." Wilson turned to leave.

"James." A pair of arms wrapped around the younger man's waist. "Can't you give me this one?"

He sighed, knowing he would regret asking. However, he just couldn't help himself.

"Why should I?"

"How many physical activities can I actually do?"

Wilson felt his heart drop. "House, I didn't... I mean..."

Lips found Wilson's earlobe, kissing it. "... That line seriously works?"

"You _asshole_-" Wilson turned back around, prepared to yell some more. Before he could say another word, House was claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

When House broke away, he offered Wilson a pout. "Pleeeeease, Jimmy?"

"... I hate you, Greg." One of Wilson's hands reached up to pull House's head down, weakly gripping his hair as their lips met in another, far more heated kiss.

He opened his mouth, silently requesting more. House immediately complied; his tongue ran along Wilson's lower lip before it slipped inside, meeting Wilson's own tongue. They fought for dominance, more out of principle than anything else; House was always the victor, unless he felt like letting the oncologist win.

"Go find something to use for lube." House ordered breathlessly minutes later.

-…-

They all but collapsed against the examination table, panting heavily.

House let out a soft chuckle, his hot breath tickling Wilson's ear.

"Wh-What?" Wilson managed.

"I finally got to bend you over and ravage you properly."

"... You're welcome, Greg."

-...-

_It was requested that I make either a sequel or continuation of the first chapter. I'm very sorry that it took me about three months or so to get it done._


End file.
